I live my life for you
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: songfic de uma musica perfeita! Inuyasha brigou com Kagome, agora eles tem mais um membro na familia... pessimo resumo mas a fic ta legal! ta bem curtinha sabe, mas eh um romance mt lindo, leiam!


**Oi gente! To aqui com minha segunda fanfic, eu tentei fazer uma songfic com essa musica que eu amo, dêem um desconto não sou muito experiente, e se acharem digna de uma review, por favor, coloquem eu terei o maior prazer. **

**Beijus e vamos à fic, se quiserem dêem uma passadinha na minha outra fic também ok?**

I live my life for you - Firehouse

Já era a segunda vez em um mês, nós brigamos por besteira e você me deixou aqui sozinho. Sempre tivemos nossas brigas, mas nenhuma tão grave quanto essa, estou com medo, pela primeira vez na vida admito que esteja com medo, não quero te perder você é o motivo pelo qual continuo a respirar todos os dias.

I'know you're everything to me

Eu sei que você é tudo para mim

And I could never see, the two of us apart

E eu nunca poderia ver, nós dois separados.

And you know I give myself to you and no matter what you do

E você sabe que eu dou a mim mesmo a você e não importa o que você fizer

I promise you my heart

Eu te prometo meu coração.

Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, sinto sua falta, não a encontro em lugar nenhum, eu preciso de você ao meu lado, eu preciso de você como eu nunca precisei de ninguém, o meu mundo cairá se eu não estiver ao seu lado.

I've built my world around you and I want you to know

Eu construí meu mundo em volta de você e eu quero que você saiba

I need you like I've never needed anyone before

Eu preciso de você como nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Resolvi ir falar com seus pais seus irmãos, mas nenhum deles sabe de você, eu quero você comigo. Então de repente me lembro de nossa briga. Mesmo já fazendo 5 meses.

_Flashback_

"Kagome eu preciso falar com você."

"Inuyasha eu estou cansada, cansada de tudo, eu não agüento mais esse seu ciúme doentio".

"Mas você estava falando com o lobo fedido, você sabe que eu não gosto dele, ele olha com desejo sobre você".

"Inuyasha o Kouga é só um amigo, e ele tem esposa a Ayame, você é que coloca na sua cabeça que ele me deseja".

"A faça o que quiser, mas não fale mais com o lobo fedido Kagome".

"Você não pode me proibir de falar com meus amigos Inuyasha, eu gosto de você, mas esse seu ciúme está matando nosso relacionamento, não dá mais, simplesmente não dá".

"Kagome não faça isso, eu te amo".

"Inuyasha aprenda que o amor não é egoísta ou coisa do tipo, o seu ciúme sufocou nossa relação. Adeus Inuyasha".

"Kagome..."

E assim Kagome saiu pela porta com sua mala e ele não mais a viu.

_Fim do Flashback_

Eu sou um idiota nunca deveria ter tratado-a assim, ela nunca faria isso comigo, vou encontrá-la!

Inuyasha procurou em todos os lugares da cidade, e não encontrou Kagome. Finalmente parou para descansar. E sentou no banco da praia ali perto e observando o por do sol começou a pensar onde ela poderia estar. Ficou olhando para a praia e as pessoas de lá, casais de namorados aproveitando o clima romântico e o silencio, crianças brincando no parquinho, idosos caminhando no calçadão... Para o dia perfeito só faltava ela ali com ele. De repente ele avistou uma moça muito parecida com sua Kagome, era a sua Kagome, mas ela estava diferente, estava meio, inchada?

"Kagome."

"Inu- Inuyasha?"

"Kagome porque você não voltou?"

"Inuyasha eu..."

"Kagome me diga, eu estive procurando por você todo esse tempo, onde você esteve o que fez?"

"Inuyasha eu estava muito confusa, eu não sabia o que fazer, você tinha aquele ciúme doentio, e eu planejei ficar um pouco pensando em tudo, mas então eu descobri que estava...".

"Estava o que Kagome você está doente?"

"Não Inuyasha eu não estou doente...".

"Então tudo bem! Vamos para casa Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, você não percebeu?"

"O que Kagome?"

"Eu estou grávida Inuyasha."

"O que? Mas esse filho não pode ser meu!"

"Como assim esse filho não pode ser seu?"

"Simples nós nos separamos há cinco meses e sua barriga n parece isso."

"Inuyasha seu insensível!"

Dizendo isso Kagome desmaiou, ali mesmo no meio do calçadão. Inuyasha ficou desesperado. Logo chegou uma ambulância Inuyasha entrou, Kagome estava sangrando, isso seguramente não era bom.

"Doutor como ela está?"

"Ela está bem, mas pode perder o bebe."

"Não Kagome, por favor, eu juro que acredito em você eu falei sem pensar. Desculpe-me".

Inuyasha ficou esperando no hospital, enquanto Kagome era atendida, longas horas de espera e finalmente ele avistou o medico.

"Doutor quando posso vê-la e o bebê?"

"Daqui a algumas horas, a deixe descansar um pouco ela precisa, pode vê-la, mas ela está dormindo sob efeito de um remédio, e o seu bebê está bem também foi só um susto".

"Sim"

Chegando ao quarto de Kagome ele a olhou, ela parecia um anjo de luz dormindo...

I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você

I want to be by your side in everything that you do

Eu quero estar ao seu lado em tudo que você fizer

And if there's only one thing you can believe is true

E se existe uma única coisa que você pode acreditar que é verdade

I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você

"Kagome eu te amo, e quero ficar com você para sempre. Você sabe que eu morreria por você, te amo muito minha Kagome."

I dedicate my life to you; you know that I would die for you

Eu dedico minha vida a você, você sabe q eu morreria por você.

But our love would last forever

Mas nosso amor duraria para sempre

And I will always be with you and there is nothing we can't do

E eu sempre estarei com você e não existe nada que nós não podemos fazer

As long as we're together

Enquanto estamos juntos

"Inuyasha eu também te amo muito e quero ficar com você para sempre e com o nosso bebê também eu preciso de você"

I just can't live without you and I want you to know

Eu só não posso viver sem você e eu quero que você saiba

I need you like I've never needed anyone before

Eu preciso de você como eu nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Passaram-se alguns meses e Kagome tinha dado a luz a uma menina a quem chamaram de Shinobu. Eles foram muito felizes, Inuyasha tentava controlar seu ciúme que agora não era mais tão doentio assim. Kagome e Inuyasha se casaram em uma festa simples e deixaram Shinobu com os pais de Kagome para curtirem a lua de mel sem preocupações, viajaram para Zurique, Berna e para Amsterdã, curtindo a paisagem e juntinhos sempre, o amor deles nunca seria separado, pois eles viviam um pelo outro.

I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você

I want to be by your side in everything that you do

Eu quero estar ao seu lado em tudo que você fizer

And if there's only one thing you can believe is true

E se existe só uma coisa que você pode acreditar ser verdade

I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você

"Te amo Kagome, eu vivo minha vida por você".

"Eu também Inuyasha"

E com um beijo selaram aquela linda paisagem de um por do sol e um casal apaixonado.

I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você

**O fim**

Gente! Eu gostei da fic, ta muito curtinha mas ta até coerente, e se eu me enrolei com o tempo da gravidez dela dêem um desconto ok?

Beiju amo vocês e, por favor, cliquem no botãozinho ai embaixo ok?


End file.
